


Pets

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Pet, M/M, Parents, Thrantovember (Star Wars), Ysalamiri (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: The death trooper glanced up at Pik before pulling out his comm. “Grand Admiral, Sir? DT-72.” He let his arm rest against his thigh, reaching out with his free hand to brush away the boy’s tears with a gloved thumb.“Go ahead, Trooper.”“We seem to have a Code Orange here on deck seven, Sir.”There was silence on the admiral’s end for a moment. “I see.”Puddle, the ysalamiri, seems to be lost aboard theChimaera.—Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is here! I am definitely liking the name Puddle for Thrawn and Eli's ysalamiri.
> 
> Enjoy...

“Puddle!” The tears had gathered fast. “Puddle, where are you?!” Grey started down the halls of the _Chimaera_ , a blue blanket and a small squeaky toy hugged close to his chest. The toddler sniffled. Puddle, the ysalamiri, was missing.

He stumbled as he stepped on the edge of his blanket, a whimper escaping. Puddle must’ve been terrified on his own. All alone in the cold hallways, no blankets and no cuddles to warm him up. The thought made the tears fall faster. “Puddle!” His voice broke. 

He rubbed at his eyes, gaze on the ground, stopping at the sight of black armor. He sniffled, peeking up at the pair of death troopers. “...Waffle? Pik?” The tiny voice was hopeful. 

The death troopers glanced at each other before the trooper on the left knelt down on one knee, carefully removing his helmet. He set it on the floor beside him. “Grey? What’s the matter, Buddy?” It was Waffle. 

“I lost Puddle.” The half Chiss met his gaze only briefly before dropping his gaze to the squeaky toy in his hand. He squeezed it slowly, shutting his eyes tightly at the fresh wave of tears, the quiet puff of the squeaky toy following. “He’s...he's prob’ly scared.”

The death trooper glanced up at Pik before pulling out his comm. “Grand Admiral, Sir? DT-72.” He let his arm rest against his thigh, reaching out with his free hand to brush away the boy’s tears with a gloved thumb. 

_“Go ahead, Trooper.”_

“We seem to have a Code Orange here on deck seven, Sir.” Waffle let his hand fall back to his thigh, eyeing the crying child carefully. A Code Orange was the term the crew had come up with for the missing ysalamiri, as this was definitely not the first time it had disappeared from the grand admiral’s suite.

There was silence on the admiral’s end for a moment. _“I see. Escort Grey to the bridge.”_ He opened the comm to include a second member of the _Chimaera_ ’s crew. _“Hangar Master?”_

_“Yes, Admiral?”_ The woman spoke from the pilots’ lounge. 

_“Please have the Defender Squadron on high alert. We have a Code Orange currently.”_ He looked over toward Eli, finding him completely engrossed in a set of data he’d set to sifting through. _“Report back once the issue has been resolved. Admiral out.”_ He stepped toward the commander. 

Waffle nudged Grey’s chin, pushing himself up to stand, helmet in hand. “Come on, Bud. Let’s get you to the bridge. You heard the grand admiral. Besides, Chief Hangar Master Stawen is going to be looking for your ysalamiri with the help of the Defender Squadron.”

The toddler gave a tiny nod, latching onto the death trooper’s leg with one arm, other arm holding onto his blanket and squeaky toy. 

Pik watched the half Chiss as they started down the hall toward the lift, waiting until Waffle had replaced his helmet before speaking to the man beside him, his helmet scrambling his voice and his language. “You’re attached to him.”

“I believe he is currently attached to me.” Waffle couldn’t help but settle a brief hand on Grey’s head as the three stepped onto the lift. 

Pik just shook his head, eyeing the two almost fondly from behind his mask. He nodded at the trooper guarding the door to the bridge, following the half Chiss as he darted inside. Many of the crew members had grown attached to the half Chiss. It was hard not to.

“Admiral,” Eli called to get his attention, spotting their son as the door hissed open. “Thank you both for escorting him here.” He dismissed the death troopers softly, lifting the toddler into his arms in one smooth movement. 

“A Code Orange, huh?” He met the boy’s watery gaze, glancing up when he felt the cool hand against his lower back, the Chiss having joined the two. 

He sniffled, giving a tiny nod, squeezing the squeaky a few times. “I can’t find him. What if Puddle’s scared? He doesn’t like the floor. ‘S too cold for him.” Grey curled in his arms, settling his head on his father’s shoulder, shivering.

Thrawn rubbed the boy’s arm slowly. “We will find him, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_. Do not worry.” He fixed the edge of the blanket over Grey’s shoulder, swiping a few tears from his cheeks. “I promise.” He was on the ship somewhere. He couldn’t have gone _that_ far. 

_“Grand Admiral, Sir? Chief Hangar Master.”_

“I bet they found him.” He nudged Grey’s cheek before pulling the comm from his belt, glad to see the bit of hope in the boy’s eyes. “Go ahead, Hangar Master.”

_“We’ve found him, Sir. He’s hiding beneath your shuttle.”_ She motioned an ensign forward to see if he could get to the lizard, watching as he hissed at him. _“He’s hissing at everyone here though.”_

Grey peeked toward the comm, lifting his head from Eli’s shoulder. “...Puddle?”

“Yeah, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_ ,” Eli whispered, brushing his hair back from his eyes. “They found him.”

“Come. Commodore?” The grand admiral turned to find the woman. “You have the bridge until I return.”

“Yes, Sir,” Commodore Faro responded easily, watching as the grand admiral and commander started for the door.

“I suppose we could make Puddle a sweater,” Eli said thoughtfully, stepping into the lift beside his partner, fixing Grey a little higher in his arms. “What do you think, Grey?”

His brow furrowed as he thought about it, giving a firm nod. “Puddle won’t be so cold then. Can it be purple?”

Eli chuckled. “Sure. I’m sure he’ll look good in purple.” He stepped out into the hangar, bumping shoulders with Thrawn, giving a small smile. Physical affection between the two was generally reserved for behind closed doors. Despite the fact that the crew obviously knew of the small family aboard the _Chimaera_ , the admiral and commander kept a more professional relationship while on the bridge.

Thrawn simply settled a brief hand against his lower back, meeting his gaze. He kept his stoic expression, allowing a small amount of fondness slip into his crimson eyes. _Later_. The promise was clear. It disappeared a moment later as he carefully took Grey and settled him down on his feet. “I believe he is hiding beneath the Lambda.”

Grey tightened his hold on his blanket, stepping forward and plopping down, peeking beneath the shuttle. “Puddle!” He found the orange lizard curled up, snout buried in his tail. 

Four dark eyes found the toddler. Puddle practically jumped to his feet, trotting forward, tail wagging. He immediately rubbed against his leg, bumping his head against Grey’s hands. Warm…

“I’ve got you,” Grey whispered, scooping him into his lap. “Don’t worry, Puddle. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ch'ithsin'bo In'a - Little One


End file.
